


Rising Tides

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Malachite is back, and she really wants to be with Peridot. Peridot happily agrees.





	Rising Tides

Peridot noticed the face of Malachite staring down at her. "What are you doing fused?!"

"We accidentally fused and were overcome with our combined desires for you. No time to say more."

"Really?" Peridot looked over Malachite, admiring her unusual yet stunning features. "I... think I want you too."

Malachite licked Peridot's gem with her sinuous tongue, causing tingles to run through Peridot's body. Peridot was drenched in sweat running down her back as Malachite licked across her face, fitting the tapered tip into her mouth. Peridot licked her tongue, enjoying the salty taste.

Then, Malachite's long fingers slowly removed Peridot's suit from her body. One of them slowly pushed down the length of her body, softly fluffing the triangle of yellow hair that pointed to Peridot's lower area. Her hand then separated Peridot's legs and she leaned in towards them.

Malachite extended her tongue from between her pointed teeth again, then slipped it down Peridot's waiting slit. She pushed the tip against Peridot's wet folds, and Peridot softly moaned as she did so. Then, Malachite pushed her tongue into Peridot's opening, letting her gem nose nuzzle her tender bud. She thrashed it inside Peridot, scraping against her soft, tight walls. Peridot's mouth hung open and she pushed against Malachite's face.

Malachite then removed her tongue from inside Peridot and rubbed it against her clit. Peridot wailed out and felt herself twitching with pleasure. Malachite swirled her tongue around against Peridot, causing her to drip even more. She licked the wetness from Peridot with delight.

Peridot then noticed how the lower portion of Malachite's outfit had a protrusion in it, one that twitched and pulsated. She crawled up to her and reached for it, but Malachite pulled away.

"But I want it...!" called Peridot.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, your... your shaft." Peridot noticed the light-fabric being stretched even more.

"Ha, I knew that! I just wanted to hear you say it." Malachite shifted out of her clothes, revealing it all.

The marbled green appendage extended from the dripping white hair at its base to past Malachite's front legs. Peridot could see the bumps that encrusted the underside and reached up to stroke them. Malachite softly pushed herself against Peridot's hands, then rubbed her mouth with the throbbing tip.

Peridot tried to put her mouth around the tip, failing completely. She clung to it instead and circled her tongue around different areas on it. Her hands rubbed against the ring of hard light that sectioned off the tip as she planted kisses on it. Peridot then softly flicked her tongue inside its opening, causing Malachite to growl softly as she released a drip. 

Peridot then pulled away, placing herself on her hands and knees. "I just want it now, Mal... I don't even care if it shatters me!"

"Well, if you want it..." Malachite rubbed herself between Peridot's legs before shoving the tip in with a grunt. "You can have it!"

Peridot gasped and shed a tear as Malachite started to fill her. She felt her limits pushed by Malachite, but wanted more as her body drenched itself with sweat and other things.

Malachite grinned and pushed the hard ring through. Peridot moaned as she felt the first of the nubs that lined the length press against her. As Malachite pressed her way in even more, Peridot noticed it was stretching the light that comprised the front of her body, then started grinding against her.

Malachite slowly undulated as she plunged inward, now more than halfway in. Peridot moaned out and tightened herself around Malachite. Malachite let her tongue hang out and touch Peridot's head, feeling Peridot and herself tense up. She slowly continued the insertion, watching Peridot being pushed further. 

As Malachite's base slid its way in, Peridot moaned even harder. She rubbed her legs on Malachite's fluffy lower hair. Malachite then thrust roughly in and out, enjoying the grip Peridot had on her. Peridot smiled and cried out, "Oh my diamonds, my Malachite... you feel great..."

"Same for you, my Peridot." As Malachite moved, she gripped Peridot's arms. Peridot moved at Malachite's pace and looked back at her. Malachite increased her thrusting speed, and she saw Peridot's face twist. Peridot sighed as she felt Malachite pushing against her with her fluff advancing and receding. 

As Malachite pushed herself into Peridot's insides and found a spot that made Peridot wail louder than ever, Peridot kept twitching around her, but then she felt Malachite start to throb.

"I'm gonna finish..." Malachite groaned.

"Please, let it be in me!"

Malachite let her load spill into Peridot, watching it drip out and down her legs. She continued her movements for a while, but then stopped abruptly.

"Mal? What happened?"

Suddenly, Peridot felt emptied out. She looked behind her and saw no Malachite, only Lapis and Jasper, who started screaming at each other.

"You could stay fused long enough to give yourself to me. Why don't you just fuse again?"

"Why would I fuse with someone as terrible as Jasper?"

"I never want to be stuck with Lazuli again! Malachite just took over."

"Can't you at least finish me off?"

"That's going to be a bit of a problem..." Lapis stared into Peridot's wide opening, now well-used by Malachite.

"Not if we do it together!" Jasper pushed her supple rod into Peridot.

"If it's for Peridot, I guess I'll go along with it." Lapis followed suit.

They then alternated their thrusts within Peridot, and with the sensitivity brought on by Malachite, Peridot released all over them in seconds. 

Lapis and Jasper leaned in to kiss Peridot's lower lips, but they accidentally fused again.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with letting Malachite take over," said Malachite in Jasper's voice. The Lapis voice responded, "I could put up with you for this." Malachite's finger then stroked Peridot's slit.

"You know I could poof if we keep going like this..."

"But isn't it worth it?"

"It definitely is, I just was letting you know."

Malachite stuck two fingers into Peridot then pumped them in and out. Peridot clung to them tightly. As Malachite used a third finger to stroke above them, Peridot thrashed in delight. Then, Malachite removed her fingers and created a watery clone of herself.

"You don't mean..." said Peridot.

"We do!" the two Malachites said in unison. The original one stuck her tip into Peridot, but when the water one added hers, Peridot poofed.

The water Malachite dissipated, and Malachite kissed Peridot's gem. 

"We love you, Peri. And we'll stay together for you."


End file.
